


耳语

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	耳语

应该后天回来的李赫宰提前回国了，回家的时候李东海早已经睡熟，李赫宰怕吵醒他，拉着行李箱悄悄进了屋，脚步放的很轻。

结果拉开衣柜门换衣服的时候李东海还是从睡梦里醒了过来，他揉揉眼像是没反应过来，最后清醒过来的时候，才将怀里抱着的抱枕丢了下去，软软的砸在那个人身上。

“回来了呀...”被砸了一个满怀的李赫宰轻轻的嗯了一声，他继续之前换衣服的动作，换上睡衣后才走过去坐在床边。他打开了床头的灯，看着李东海有些红的脸，忍不住低下头亲了一口。 

李东海伸出手要抱他，自己往被窝里面挪了一点给李赫宰留出空位，等李赫宰上床后，将他牢牢的抱在怀里后才问“不是说..还要好久才回来...”

“想你了..”李赫宰声音放得也很软，他把头埋进李东海的颈窝，深吸了几口气像是在给自己回血一样。“你打电话说要我早点回来嘛..”

“我感冒发烧了..”李东海委委屈屈的跟他撒娇，的确嗓子还带着一点哑。

“恩..现在烧退了吗...”李赫宰伸出手摸了摸他的额头，“让我看看体温计..”

“刚刚退了..”李东海也乖乖的把体温计递给他看，看着李赫宰拿着体温计凑在灯光下看的认真不由得轻笑出声，他凑过去咬李赫宰的胳膊“我就电话里随口说的呀..你那么快回来，好累的吧。”

“还好啦..”李赫宰看到体温计后一颗心终于放了下来。“压缩工作时间，才能提前回来看我的宝贝呀。”他一边说着一边凑过去亲了李东海一口，温柔的吮吸过李东海柔软的唇，含含糊糊的跟他说，“把宝贝的感冒传染给我就好啦..”

他的手顺着伸进李东海的睡衣，来回抚摸着李东海光滑的脊背骨，随后滑进李东海宽松的睡裤，伸了进去。

李东海被对方亲的迷迷糊糊，察觉出不对的时候已经太晚了，他大感不妙，扭着身子想从李赫宰的手里试图逃脱，话还未说完，李赫宰手指就已经灵活的把玩起他的性器。彼此都太熟悉对方的身体了，李赫宰那双修长的手没两下就让李东海的性器挺立起来，颤巍巍的前端吐露着一丝粘液。

“欸...李赫宰你给我等等...”他没有办法小声说着。“你不累啊...”

可李赫宰是个实干派，充耳不闻他的话，抬起头用力亲了李东海一口，随后那个亲吻一路往下，掀开李东海的睡衣，吮吸过李东海略微挺立的乳头，随即他分开李东海的双腿，湿滑缠绵的吻顺着落在李东海敏感的大腿内侧。

李东海急促的喘息了一声，他大腿不由自主的颤抖着，还未来的及阻止，李赫宰便凑上去将他的性器含入口中，随即将他硬挺的性器含入温热的口腔内，李赫宰有节奏的吮吸着，有些急促的呼吸落在李东海的小腹，惹得李东海不由得绷紧了腿。

“恩..”被对方吞食性器的画面实在有够淫靡，李东海手不由自主的抓紧了李赫宰的头发。他脑海中本能的还残留着一丝理智，试图阻止李赫宰的行为。 

“等一下...啊...” 

然而李赫宰并没有停下这种举动，他的舌头滑过李东海性器的顶端，舔过根根暴露的青筋，像是在品尝最好吃的草莓奶糖一样认真，又轻轻咬了咬那里的根部。

李东海的确很想李赫宰了，分开了明明才三天就像是分开了一个月那么漫长一样。他十分想念李赫宰，想念彼此有过的肢体碰撞，因此他最后只得无奈的放弃挣扎，任凭李赫宰替他做着抚慰。他仰着头无力的小声呻吟着，不多时就颤抖着射在了对方口腔内。

李东海发泄完后气的想踢李赫宰，看着李赫宰刚刚回来又疲惫的眼下乌青又心疼的不行。原本要责备他的话又说不出来了，不由自主的凑过去腿环在李赫宰的腰间蹭了蹭，是一个他们之间都很熟悉的暗示。然而李赫宰摇了摇头沉默的擦了擦口角尚未吞咽下去的精液，只凑上去抱住了他。

“不来了，今天.."李赫宰胸膛紧紧贴着李东海的胸膛，李东海甚至能够清晰感知到对方的每一次呼吸带来的起伏。李赫宰有些委屈的气声滑过李东海的耳边，撩拨起几缕发丝。"赶飞机好累了...脖子也好痛..."

听得李东海又是心疼又是气的，默默揽过垂头丧气累的像个软趴趴小狗的李赫宰，上手给他捏着脖子。他手上劲很轻，说的话倒是凶巴巴的。“那你还来..我让你给我口了？”

“不是你电话里说生病了很难受嘛..”李赫宰声音轻轻的，他被按摩的舒服，抬起头蹭了蹭李东海的脸，亲昵的感受着这点肌肤上的触碰。“我看书上说，发泄过后就会感冒好很快...”

“况且，传染给我你就好了..”

他语气软的让李东海一点脾气都发不出来了，最后只得小力的拍了他一下，“幼稚鬼!哪里看的乱七八糟的东西...还不好好休息..”

他小声说完那番抱怨的话后才发现李赫宰压在他身上，沉沉的呼吸喷洒在肩侧，已经累的睡着了。不由得失笑一声，只觉得自己的所有那些患得患失真是...一看到这个人什么都没有了。 

李赫宰出国之后他自己生病了，情绪就有些黏黏糊糊的，自己都记不清当时给李赫宰打电话撒娇说了什么东西。没想到李赫宰真的就赶着工作提前回来看他。这种举动让他心软的不行，满心满眼充满了甜蜜，他抱紧了李赫宰，只觉得自己抱住了最珍惜的宝物。

李赫宰是多么的爱着自己，他每天都比前一天知道的更深刻。

李东海伸出手把李赫宰从自己身上放下，翻个身放好在床上，自己也揽着他睡了。半睡半醒间又听见李赫宰嘟嘟囔囔像是在说梦话。李东海不由好奇的凑上去听，李赫宰是困的迷迷糊糊了，嘴里说着的竟然还是出国工作时候的东西..李东海听得也是好笑，试探的问他“光谈工作哦..都不想我的？...”

“想...怎么不想..”李赫宰睡得不熟，皱着眉委委屈屈的说，抱紧了李东海蹭了蹭。

“我知道你想我，我就赶快忙完回来了...”

“不要生病呀..”

毫不设防的话听得李东海忍不住捏了李赫宰肉乎乎的脸，凑上去亲了一口。

“傻瓜。”

第二天醒来李赫宰还没从长距离飞行带来的难受中缓过来，整个人仍是有点懵，抱着李东海蹭了好多下才慢慢回过神来。

他来了精神后又想起来昨天没完成的事业，大着胆子手顺着往下就分开了李东海的腿，熟门熟路的从床头拿了润滑就开始扩张，李东海还在睡梦中就被李赫宰折腾起来，气的他咬着牙直哼哼。

“李赫宰你现在可精神了？”

罪魁祸首摸摸鼻子，没停下手仍有条不紊的扩张着，还有功夫弯下腰咬他耳朵。“宝贝...我很想你呀..昨天你都爽过了..”

李东海气的只想翻白眼，昨晚的那些感动温暖一下就消散不见了。合着这位朋友在这儿等着他呢...还真是一点都不吃亏呢。他没有办法，在李赫宰软绵绵的小眼神里无奈的放平了身子，算是默认了不再挣扎任对方摆弄着。

李赫宰果然是实干派，翻来覆去把李东海整个人玩成了一滩水。惹的李东海最后直想踹他，事后他躺平在床上，任凭李赫宰替他揉着腰，内心一片荒凉，只觉得自己昨晚为李赫宰提前回来的行为而感到心软感动真的不值得。

呵。

说什么想我。

男人都是大猪蹄子罢了。


End file.
